1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to barcodes, and in particular to barcode processing and verification.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advent of the Internet, transactions are often performed over computer networks between two entities that have not conducted previous transactions with each other. Further, the location and even the identity of one entity may be unknown to the other entity. Thus, transactions often carry significant uncertainty and risk. Many conventional transfer systems fail to provide adequate security and authenticity verification for such online transactions.